Torn Apart
by Sammy91
Summary: Michelle is the newest diva to the WWE. Can she manage being the new diva and trying to hold a relationship? CENA:OC:ORTON
1. The New Diva

1Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come?

My first story so go easy on me lol :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Michelle Partidge stepped into the arena she felt a sense of nervousness. She was the newest diva in WWE. She was 24, about 5'5 with hazel eyes and brown hair that was a little bit past her shoulders. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black Dickies pants, combat boots from Hot Topic and fishnet gloves.

Her best friend, Jennifer Allen, had got her the job. Jennifer had been working in the WWE for a couple of years now. She was 25, around 5'6 with black hair and had some blue streaks in it. Her style was also punk. She was wearing a black tank top that had flames on it, a black studded skirt from Hot Topic, Knee high socks that had crossbones on them, Ankle books and she was wearing arm warmers.

Michelle was glad that she at least knew someone. She was also pretty good friends with Randy Orton since he was Jenny's favorite cousin. Her parents were best friends with Randy and Jen's parents so she grew up with Jen and Randy.

"Come on Michelle, I'll introduce you to some of the people here." Jenny said smiling at Michelle

"I don't know about this Jen, I'm feeling kinda nervous now." Michelle told her

"It'll be alright, Come on!"

"Okay I guess." Michelle said doubtfully

The two made their way to Jen's dressing room and put their bags in there. Michelle and Jenny would be sharing the room for now. After Michelle fixed her makeup they went to meet up with the other wrestlers

"Hey you two wait up!" They heard a familiar voice say

"Heya Randy, What's up?" Michelle said smiling at him

"Nothin much, you guys going to meet up with everyone?" He asked

"Yeah, Im going to introduce Michelle to a few people." Jen replied

"Cool I was heading there myself, I'll join ya two."

The three of them finally found all the others and Michelle met most of the wrestlers. Some of them weren't at the arena yet. As she was talking to some of the divas she got a text message.

"Looks like your having fun and fitting in. Come over by me" It was from Randy

"Yeah I guess I am and No you smell bad." She sent back

"Ouch that hurts lol. I have someone over here that wants to meet you."

Michelle told the divas that Randy was looking for her and said she'd be back in a little bit to talk more. Victoria looked at her jealously at the mention of Randy.

"Your friends with Randy?" Maria asked

"Yeah, I've known him all my life pretty much. My parents were friends with his and Jen's"

"Wow your lucky. He really hot." Maried replied

"Yeah, I've kinda liked him on and off for years now but I have to go now before he comes looking for me" Michelle told her and walked away as Victoria stared at her full of jealousy

Michelle found her way over to Randy who was standing with someone.The guy was wearing sneakers, bagging pants and shirt that said Chain Gang. Michelle thought Randys friend was kind of cute.She especially liked his blueish-green eyes.

"What do you want dufus?" She said as she playfully punched Randy

"Oh well if your gonna give me that attitude than nevermind." He said as he flicked her in the forehead

"Ouch." She said rubbing her forehead.

"I called you over cause my friend here, who is a loser by the way, wanted to meet you."

"Hi Im Michelle..You can call me Shell or Shelly if you want." She said putting her hand out to shake his

"Hey Shelly, Im John. I've gotta say, I like your style." The guy replied

"Well thanks, I like yours too." She smiled and they both starred into each others eyes for a moment

"Not to ruin your heart touching moment or anything but I am still here. Maybe you two should get a room or something." Randy said

"Shut up Randy." Said a blushing Michelle.

"Well I have to go, Mr. M wanted to see me in his office to go over the script for tonight." John said and walked away.

"So you two seemed to hit it off pretty well." Randy said

"Oh Randy, You know I have the mad hots for you." Michelle joked with him

"Yeah whatever." He said as he playfully pushed her "Well I'm gonna go workout some before the show." He told her

"Alright." She said and she went and found Jen to be introduced a little bit more before the show.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...Thats the first chapter :)

Review and tell me what you think. Tell me what need's improvement and what you like :)


	2. Wrong Idea

1Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come?

My first story so go easy on me lol :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**During Raw**

"So you like Randy and John now?" Jen asked

"Well I've liked Randy along time now but I never said I liked John. I just said he's a good looking guy." Michelle replied

Jen sighed and replied "You know, that still counts as sorta liking him. If he asked you out what would you say?"

"I'd probably say yes but..."

"That counts as liking him." Jen said cutting off Michelles sentence

"Fine I like him." Michelle told Jenny "But I still like Randy more."

"How long have you been after Randy now? Since we were like what 12..13? And nothing has happened between you two yet. Im not saying to give up on him but dont put all your hopes into him. Talk to John for a little bit. He's a decent guy and he's not a playboy either" Jenny replied

"Yea...okay." Michelle said trailing off as she remembered looking into John's eyes

"You ready for your first apparence?" Jen asked her

"Ready as I'll ever be, The storylines a bit strange though." Michelle said laughing.

"I know, It's gonna be hard to fake hating each other. Well I have to go out there and brag about beating Mickie for the women's belt, See ya out there soon." Jen told her and went out to the ring

Jen left the room and was on her way to the ring when she ran into Victoria.

"Oh hey Victoria, whats up?"

"Nothing actually I meant to talk to you."

"Well you found me, what did you what to talk to me about?" Michelle asked curiously

"Stay away from my man Randy and you wont have me on your bad side. He's mine." Victoria said fiercly.

"Victoria, I think you have the wrong idea..."

"No you have the wrong idea of going after my guy." She said and walked away.

_Sheesh what was that all about?_

Michelle shook her head and continued out to the ring.

IN THE RING

Jenny was standing in the middle of the ring bragging and talking about her title win. Suddenly "Tangled Up In Me" by Skye Sweetnam came and out walked Michelle with a microphone.

"Okay first of all, who do you think you are interupting me and two what do you want?" Jen asked

"I came out to introduce myself, Im the newest diva in the WWE. My name is Michelle and I wanted a match with you for your belt to prove I'm a decent wrestler and I can be champion."

"You think your good enough to wrestle me? Honey, no one even knows who you are so why would I give you a chance at my belt?"

Michelle started walking to the ring and Jen started backing up into a corner.

"I'm not sure who this girl is but I like her attitude." JR said

"Who cares about her attitude? Shes HOT!" said King

Michelle got in the ring and went over by Jen

"I want a match and I want the belt." Michelle said

"Fi..Fine, Im better than any diva here so beating you will be easy. Saturday Night Main Event I'll wrestle you for it" Jen said

"Good." Michelle started to get out of the ring but Jen grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back in. They took shots at each other and eventually Michelle got off a reverse DDT. She stood up, posed for the crowd and went and waited behind the curtain for Jen.

When Jen came back they were excited about Michelles first apparence.

"Wow that was an incredible feeling. To be standing in front of all those people and have all those people watching you on tv." Michelle said with excitement.

"I know, I never get tired of the feeling." Jen said as she linked arms with Michelle and they walked back to their dressing room. They changed into sweat clothes and went and talked to some of the divas for awhile. The show ended so they decided to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. On their way out of the arena they ran into Randy and John.

"Hey Shelly." John said smiling

Michelle blushed and returned a quite hi as Jen elbowed her a little bit

"So we were thinkin of goin out to a club nearby with some other wrestlers, wanna come?" John asked

"Sure, but Can we go change?" Jen asked

"Girls and their clothes." Randy said as he rolled his eyes

John started laughing and told them it was okay. After a couple minutes of talkin in the parking lot and getting directions to the club Randy and John drove off to the club and Michelle and Jen drove to the hotel. And Michelle had totally forgotten about the Victoria thing already.


	3. Clubbing and Flashbacks

1Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come?

My first story so go easy on me lol :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eii Jenny help me! I cant decide what to wear."

Michelle was throwing her clothes everywhere trying to find something to put on as Jen was showering.

"Look in my bag for something to wear." Jen yelled out to her

Finally after a half hour they both found something to wear, they did their hair and makeup. Not to mention Randy called twice looking for them

Jen was wearing a lacey black tanktop, knee high socks with hearts on them, her favorite pair of combat boots and she had her hair in braided pigtails.

Michelle was wearing a dark blue plaid skirt with knee high socks that were also plaid, ankle boots, a tanktop that had a big blue heart on it and her hair was curled.

"Oh boy, I'm not sure if I want to go meet up with the two of them." Michelle said

"Shell, It's fine, It's not like they invited you into their bed now come on before Randy calls again. Ohh and I hope Carlito is with them" Jen said while rushing Michelle out the door.

**AT THE CLUB**

"Where are those two?" Randy said checking his watch

"Chill dawg, theyll be here soon. You know how girls are with gettin ready and stuff."

"I resent that." Said Jen who just walked up to their table along with Michelle

"Hey Shell, wanna dance?" John asked

"Uhm Sure." Michelle replied. "Ooh I love this song!" Everytime We Touch by Cascada had just come on. Michelle pretty much dragged John out to the dance floor and Jen started laughing

Randy felt a bit jealous.

_I've known her longer, It should be me dancing with her out there._ He said to himself

Another part of him was thinking_; But no, I've had all my chances with her and I haven't exactly taken them_.

"They look cute together." Jen said interupting his thoughts

"Yeah, I guess." he replied while giving a fake smile

"Randy are you okay?"

_No I'm going crazy here, My best friend is dancing with the girl I feel for the most. _He thought to himself

"Yep, I'm just fine. Hey look, I'm gonna go order some drinks, do you want anything?"

"Sure, get me whatever" Jen replied

As Randy was getting up John and Michelle came back

"Hey Randy, where ya going?" John asked him

"Going to get drinks, want to come?"

"Sure, Ill be right back Michelle."

"K, get me one too" She told them before they walked away "Hey Jen, Does it seem like there's something wrong with Randy tonight?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing. He just doesn't seem to be himself. I know my cousin better than he knows himself and I think hes jealous of you and John."

"Randys had his chances and hes the one that decided to stay friends."

**FLASHBACK**

_Randy and Michelle woke up in the morning to each other. The night after was Michelles 21st birthday bash and they both got smashed from drinking too much._

_"Did we do what I think?" Michelle said running her fingers on his arm_

_"Yeah, We slept together. God, How much did we drink last night?" He said getting out of bed_

_"We drank alot...Are you okay?"_

_"No..No I don't think it was a good idea." Randy said as he pulled his clothes on_

_"Randy..How can you say that? I love you...alot and I have for a long time" Michelle said as she started to get angry_

_"I know you do, But I don't love you in that way Michelle. That's why I think this was a bad idea. Now you'll end up getting hurt. Look, I'd better go." He said and walked out of Michelles apartment as she was left there crying._

**END FLASHBACK**

"I know, but I guess Randy doesn't see it that way." Jen said "Randy and John are coming back...So hurry and change the subject."

"I can't believe the energy of RAW, I just can't get over it." Michelle said quickly changing subjects

"Yeah, You did good tonight Shell." John said as he came back

"How about a toast to Michelles first night on RAW." Randy said raising his drink.

Jen's phone started ringing she walked away to answer it. A minute later she came back and said it was Carlito and he wanted to hang out with them for the night

After 15 minutes he showed up. All of them celebrated Michelles debut on RAW together. Jen and Carlito danced most of the night. Randy and John took turns dancing with Michelle.

2:30 AM rolled around and they decided to call it a night since they had to catch a 9:15 plane the next morning

Michelle hugged both Randy and John and told them she'd see them on the plane and to save her and Jen a seat. She gave John her phone number and told Jen she'd go get the car

_"I cant believe I never took my chance with her. I should have told her the truth that night instead of telling her I didn't love her." _Randy thought to himself and Michelle walked away

"Well, I have to go" Jen told Carlito and gave him a quick kiss "Heres my number."

She walked out to follow Michelle

"Now thats cool" Carlito said to John and Randy

So how was that people? Do ya like the drama forming there:)

Review please :)


	4. Getting To Know Each Other

1Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come?

My first story so go easy on me lol :)

Oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, My computer didn't come with a word program so I'm stuck using notepad and notepad doesn't have spell check...So don't mind the errors too much .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the girls dragged their self out of bed at 8 am and got ready

Michelle took a shower and then threw on a pair of black sweat pants, a black long sleeve shirt with a faded Coke label and blue and black pair of skate shoes.

Jen put on a tanktop, a zip up sweater and a pair of dark pants with red and black skate shoes.

As they were finishing with their makeup someone knocked at the door.

"Hold on." Michelle said running to the door

When she opened it and saw who was on the other side a huge smile came on her face

"Hey Pretty girl"

"Hi John, What are you doing here?"

"Well, Me and Randy were wondering if you guys wanted to ride with us to the airport."

"Sure, I wouldn't mind but I'm not sure about Jen."

"Carlito is riding with us." John said in a loud voice so Jen could hear him.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Jen said excitedly

Randy came to help John take the girls luggage out to the car and then they checked out of the hotel.

"Okay Where's Carlito?" Randy said checking his watch

Just than Carlito came into the parking garage waving goodbye to some of his fans.

"Sorry guys, I met up with some fans of mine and I got held up with them." he explained

"Its fine man." John said getting into the back of the SUV "But I get the way back with Shell. You and Jen can share the other seat."

Randy drove and occasionally he would look back in the mirror and see Michelle and John flirting and feel jealous. A couple minutes later they pulled into the airport and got on their plane. John and Michelle sat next to each other and Jen and Carlito sat next to each other in the seats behind the other two. Randy decided to sit next to Michelle.

The plane took off and they were on their way.

A few hours into the plane ride Carlito and Jen were talking low and Randy was sleeping.

"Okay chocolate or vanilla?" John asked

"Chocolate, how about you?"

"Same." He replied "Rap or rock?"

"Im gonna have to say Rock, I don't like rap too much." She said laughing as he gave her a puppy dog face.

"Ouch I'm hurt, that means you dont like my music." He told her

"Aww poor baby." She said kissing his cheek

"Hey what was that?"

"What was what?" She asked

"Did you just kiss me?"

"Uhm...yeah."

"Lemme show you a real kiss." John said and kissed her and she kissed him back

"Wow." Michelle said as they ended it but she still had her eyes closed "John you're an amazing guy

"Your an amazing person your self." He said smiling at her "Michelle, wanna go out with me? So we can get to know each other better and see what happens from there."

"I'd love to." Michelle said and then kissed John again

Randy had woke up a little bit before and he saw the kiss and heard John ask out Michelle.

_I can't let him have her, she's mine. _Randy thought to himself _But she's happy, and she deserves it after what happened between us and John is my best friend..._

-----------------------------------

Kinda short and boring I guess lol

Next chapter will be longer, don't worry :)


	5. Potential

1Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come?

My first story so go easy on me lol :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the day of Saturday Nights Main Event and the night of Jen and Michelles match. Jen, Carlito, John and Michelle were all at a resturant having lunch. Randy was busy with the writers working out some problems in the scripts.

"Hey John thats mine!" Michelle said as he stole the pickle off her saidwich

"No, It was yours. Not anymore though" He said kissing her cheek.

"Fine be a meany." She said making a pouty face making everyone laugh

"Hey Have you guys noticed that Randy acts different now that John and Michelle are sorta dating?" Carlito said

"Yea, I'm not sure what his problem is. Hopefully he'll get over it." Jen said

"Randy's a wimp when it comes to women at first, He will get over it." John told them

Michelle mostly stayed quiet as they talked about Randy for awhile and then they moved to different subjects and finally paid and left. They went to the arena and waited for the show to start. They found Randy and the 5 of them sat and talked in Johns dressing room until Randy had to go out and do his segment with Hulk Hogan. Carlito had left to get ready for his match too. Jen and Michelle had gone to their dressing room to get ready too.

"I can't believe they have Randy playing such a jerk. It's so not like him" Michelle said as she watched Randy on the TV

"I know, So are you ready for our match?" Jen replied

"I guess it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not." Michelle said laughing " I can't believe the writers gave me a shot at the title for my first match."

"I can see why, You do have potential in this buisness and they probably saw it. Come on, We'd better get out there, our match is up next." Jen told her as she picked up her belt and walked out the door."

Yeah, Potential... Michelle thought as she followed Jen.

Michelle's music hit and she walked out "Introducing the challenger, Michelle Patridge"

Michelle got in the ring and waited.

Jen's music hit ( Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day) "And her opponent and current WWE Womens Champion Jen Allen" Jen got in the ring and both girls put their serious faces on. They waited for the bell to ring and after it did they stood and stared at each other for a moment. For awhile Jen just played around with Michelle and tried it make look like she wasn't anything to worry about. Finally Michelle got tired of it and tackled Jen and started punching. Finally the ref pulled her up and Jen got up.

Jen went to do a chick kick on Michelle but Michelle grabbed her foot and made her fall. Jen got up grabbed Michelle and threw her at the ropes and got ready to do a closeline. Michelle ducked and grabbed Jen and did a reverse DDT. She went up on the top rope but while she was climing up Jen had gotten up and she pulled the rope causing Michelle to fall.

To end it, Jen rolled Michelle up into a pin and used the ropes to make sure she got the 3 count.

"Your winner, and still champion; Jen Allen" Jen got out grabbed her title and walked into the back and on her way back she told a couple of fans that she was too good for them. Michelle got out of the ring and looked angry until after she got behind the curtain.

"You did great out there. Im sorry the writers had it so you lost the match" Jen told her and pulled her into a hug

"Hey, Its my first match, I can't become champion when people dont know me too well. So it doesn't really bother me. Im just glad I've gotten this far." Michelle said smiling

They went back into their dressing room took a shower and watched John's match.

"I can't believe the writers screwed him like that." Michelle said "He deserves the title."

"I'm pretty sure their going to give it back to him at SummerSlam, since it is in his hometown and all. "

"Yeah good point...Well I'm gonna go talk to him, Didn't you have a date with Carlito or something tonight?"

"Oh crap! I forgot about that." Jen said hurrying to get ready to go out with Carlito

Michelle laughed and told her she'd see her later and went to find John. He wasn't in his dressing room so she wandered the halls a little bit.

"Michelle!" said a voice from behind

She turned around to see Maria

"Hey Maria, what's up?"

"Nothing really. Hey I saw your match it was impressive. Where are you heading to right now?"

"I was looking for John but I couldn't find him so I was about to go to catering to grab a donut or something."

"Cool I was heading there myself." Maria said smiling

They girls talked for awhile when they got to catering and they were joined by Trish. After a little bit Victoria walked into to grab something to drink and gave Michelle a dirty look. While she was in getting her drink the three girls stayed quite because Victoria kept looking at Michelle like she wanted to kill her. Finally when she left Trish was the first one to talk.

"Looks like she doesn't like you too much Michelle."

"Yeah, She warned me to stay away from Randy, I guess she hates me cause she thinks Im trying to sleep with Randy...Been There, Done that. But Anyways, she's creepy." Michelle responded

"Wait wait, you've slept with Randy Orton?" Maria said with wide eyes

"Yeah, but thats a long story."

Maria was quite for a minute and then she finally got the nerve to ask what she wanted

"Was he good?"

"Maria!" Said Michelle and Trish laughing.

-------------------------------------------------------

Okay Sorry it took so long for me to update, I started school Tuesday and they loaded us with homework already lol

But there ya go .


	6. Apparently Raw Is War

1Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come?

* * *

Michelle drove to the arena herself because Jen had rode with Carlito. She got there before almost everyone. When she walked into her dressing room she found a note that said:

_**You obviously don't know what Im capable of...Stay away from him, he's mine.**_

Michelle crumpled the note up and threw it out.

_Sheesh, that chick gets creepier and creepier _Michelle thought to herself

She walked around the arena for awhile and eventually went and sat in the stands and watched them put the stage together

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" Said someone from behind her

Michelle turned around and saw Carlito

"Hey... Yeah it is pretty cool how they pull everything together in just a matter of hours, I wish I could do that with my life" Michelle said laughing

"Yeah I know, Mind if I sit here next to ya?"

"Not at all." Michelle said smiling at him

"So you and Jen are pretty good friends from what I hear."

"Yeah...Why?"

"Well, I wanted to do something really nice for her. What are some of her favorite things?"

"Well her favorite flowers are tulips, her favorite candy is sweet tarts and her favorite food is Chicken Parmesan."

"Alright thanks" He said while smiling at her "Oh and Jen said when you get the chance she wants to talk to you. I gotta go, I still don't have all my lines down" He said laughing as he got up.

"K bye." She said to him as he was walking away

Michelle just sat there for a little while thinking about things. She decided she'd better go see what Jen wanted.

_She probably wants to tell me all about her date with Carlito_

As she was walking through catering she bumped into Randy who was talking to Victoria.

Randy looked really bored as Victoria just kept rambling on about nothing at all. He saw Michelle and his eyes lit up.

"Michelle!"

"Hey Randy." Michelle said and walked over to the two "Hi Victoria" Michelle said in a fake friendly way causing her to get a weird look from Randy

"Michelle" Victoria said in an irritated tone

"Where ya been Chelle? I was looking for you earlier. I figured you weren't here yet." Randy asked

"I was sitting out in the stands watching them put the ring together."

"I have to go." Said a very angry Victoria and she turned and stomped off

"What's her problem?" Randy asked curiously right before he took a drink of his water

"She thinks your banging me." Michelle said as Randy choked on his water.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked him

"Yeah I'm fine. You know, You never have been the one to make stuff sound soft to the ears." Randy said laughing at what she just said.

"Yeah whatever, I have to go find Jen, she wanted to talk to me."

"Mind if I come with?"

"Not at all. Actually I'm glad. These halls kinda creep me out since their so deserted."

The two made their way to Jen and Michelle's dressing room and heard yelling coming from inside

"Keep your skank friend away from my guy."

"Don't call my best friend a skank and my cousin would never go out with you. You're such an idiot." They heard Jen yell

Randy and Michelle walked in and saw Victoria arguing with Jen

"What's going on here?" Randy asked calmly as Michelle went and stood by Jen

"This freak came in and started yelling at me for no reason." Said a fuming Jen

"Me? A freak...Look how your dressed. And Your going out with some guy with an afro the size of Texas."

Michelle was at the point where she had enough of the psycho. She clenched her fist and swung at Victoria. Her fist connected with Victoria's jaw and Victoria stumbled backwards. Randy and Jen both grabbed Michelle cause she was about to jump onto Victoria. She got a nasty look from Victoria before she turned around and left their locker room.

"That chick is psycho." Michelle said as she took out her Ipod and listened to **Kill Hannah **for awhile. Randy and Jen knew to leave her alone until she calmed down a little bit so they just sat in the locker room and talked for a little bit.

Finally RAW had started and Michelle had calmed down a lot. John was supposed to wrestle Umaga tonight. And Randy was supposed to go out and talk about Hogan. Michelle was called to Mr. McMahon's office and was told her script was being changed by someone's request to work with her. She walked to Mr. McMahon's office hoping it was John that asked to be in a storyline with her. She got to his door and knocked. "Come in"

She walked in and saw Victoria sitting down with Mr. McMahon.

"Michelle, You and Victoria are going to be in a storyline together."

* * *

Alrighty guys tell me what you think .

Sorry it took so long but my mom was just diagnosed with cancer and things have just been crazy around my house now

So Im sorry if it takes long for my next update but Im going back and forth from my house (in Illinois) to the Mayo Clinic (in Minnesota)


	7. Backfire

Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did though lol. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come??

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Jen exclaimed

"I can't believe Mr. McMahon did this, I mean come on its bull!" Michelle said while walking back and forth in their room

"She'll end up trying to kill you or something in a match"

"Oh you think? She hates me only because of Randy, I mean come on!"

"Wait, Shell, I think you should go to Mr. McMahon, I just got a brilliant idea!"

"Oh no, Im afraid of your brilliant ideas, but let me hear it."

"Alright well..." And Jen went on to tell Shell her plan with a devilish smile on her face

Shell and Victoria had a match set for that night and there were some last minute details added that Victoria was told about right before the match, leaving her in a not so good mood. She walked out to the ring looking pretty pissed off. She got in the ring and waited for Michelle to come out.

Michelle's music hit, Lilan announced her and Michelle went running down the ramp and slid into the ring, eager to get to Victoria.

Victoria kicked Shell in the back while she was sliding in and the ref signaled for the match to begin.

Victoria had the upperhand and was just basically tossing Michelle around the ring for awhile. Victoria got up on the top rope and went to do a frog splash and Michelle managed to roll out of the way. Both women laid for a couple of seconds and Michelle finally started to get to her feet. The two started fighting and went back and forth for awhile until Victoria got the upper hand again.

Randy's music hit and he walked down to the ring carrying a rose. Victoria walked to the side of the ring and to meet him. He distracted her with some sweet talk for a couple of seconds. Michelle had gotten up without Victoria knowing and ended up sneaking up behind her and pulling her down for the three count. Lilan announced her as the winner and she got out of the ring and Randy handed her the rose. Michelle linked arms and walked up the ramp backwards, never breaking eye contact with Victoria once. When they got to the top of the ramp, Michelle turned to Randy and kissed him, leaving Victoria screaming in the ring.

"Whoa did you see that JR!? I think the cocky Randy Orton has taken a liking to the new girl."

The two walked behind the curtain to be greeted by Jen.

"Oh man ! That was such an amazing idea to suggest me and Randy being an onscreen couple Jen!" Exclaimed Michelle and then continued on "Victoria thought she could screw me over with getting me stuck in the crappy story line with her. Oh man did it backfire!"

Randy stood there smiling with his arm draped over Michelle's shoulders. He was happy that he and Michelle had to kiss, even if it was just for the storyline. Michelle hugged Randy because she was so happy that the plan worked so well.

Just as Michelle was hugging him Victoria walked through the curtain and shot them a nasty look.

"Just because you threw a little twist into this storyline doesn't mean I won't hurt you" Victoria spat at her before walking away.

"She's just still mad at us for getting her at her own game" Jen said as the three walked to their dressing room. Jen sat down on the bench and Randy and Michelle sat down on the couch and Michelle leaned on Randy for awhile.

"Tired Shell?" Jen asked her friend

"Yeah, I never thought wrestling took that much energy outta ya." Shell said half asleep.

Randy saw this as an opportunity and put his arms around Michelle, earning him a weird look from Jen. He mouthed "What?" at Jen and she just shook her head and turned her head toward the tv in the room.

_What are you doing Randy, Shes John's girl, not yours!_ _Remember, you're not supposed to have any feelings for her!_ Randy began thinking to himself

* * *

Sorry its so short guys! And Im sorry that it took so long to update!

I wanted to spend a lot of time with my mom incase anything happened so I didn't really get any time to write. She passed away a week ago :(

But Ill probably be updating a lot more now...Im working on the next chapter, I might update it later tonight to make it up to you guys since I havent updated in a billion years :-p


	8. Jealous?

Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did though lol. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come??

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the storyline had started and Jen noticed that Randy was acting kind of strange. She just kept trying to brush it off though. Finally one day while her and Michelle were shopping she decided to say something.

"Hey Shell, have you noticed that Randy has been acting weird lately?" Jen asked curiously

"No, not really. Why?"

"I just thought he's been acting a lot different since you and John got together."

"When me and John first go together I noticed he was acting a little different but I haven't really noticed it since then." Michelle replied as she was going through a shirt rack.

"I think he might be jealous." Jen told her

Michelle stopped looking through the clothes and looked up at Jen

"What do you mean by jealous? Randy has never been the jealous type."

"Randy has never had to worry about losing you to another guy"

"Jen what are you talking about? I've gone out with plenty of guys before and Randy hasn't spazzed out about them."

"Because you were always crushing on him when you went out with those other guys. Now he sees how much fun you have with John and I think it worries him. He keeps telling me nothings wrong but he's my cousin, I know him better than that. I think he's had feeling for you and its just taken a lot to show him that they're there. That could be why he slept with you a couple years ago too but he doesn't want to admit it."

Michelle stared at her for a second and then groaned. Then she pulled out her cell phone and started text messaging someone. Jen watched her and tried to figure out what she was doing.

"Shell, What are you doing?"

"Messaging John and Randy to see if they want to hang out later."

"Why?" Jen asked her thinking her friend had finally lost her mind.

"Because I want to see if you're right or not." Michelle replied "Were going out clubbing tonight so help find something to wear." She continued

The girls spent about another hour shopping and decided not to talk about Randy for the rest of the time. They were supposed to meet Randy, John and Carlito in the lobby at 9 pm.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

8:50 had rolled around and the girls were putting the finishing touches on their makeup.

Shell was wearing knee cut boots, a black mini skirt with chains and a tank top with crossbones on it. She had her hair curled and her eye makeup heavy but the rest of her makeup was lightly put on.

Jen wore black boot cut jeans that had a silver belt, with her black skate shoes and a wife beater style shirt with a faded white rose on the side. She had her hair partially pulled back and the same type of makeup as Shell

"Okay I guess tonight is when we find out if your right about Randy." Shell told Jen

"And If I am what are you going to? Its not fair to dump John to go back to Randy."

"I don't know, I still have time to think about that, lets go before were late."

**Downstairs**

"So where are we going tonight?" Carlito asked, thinking it was weird both Randy and John were going.

"I think were going clubbing." John said looking at Randy

"Well here come the girls, their on time for once." Randy said with a laugh and then continued on "Lets ask them where were going."

"Hey guys." The girls said as they walked up smiling

"Hi." Carlito said as he pulled Jen into a kiss causing John, Randy and Shell to stand there awkwardly

"So were going clubbing right?" Randy said breaking the silence.

"Yup." Shell said with a smile.

"Okay how about we take two cabs?" Jen suggested trying to get their little plan to work

"Alright" Shell said as she dragged Randy and John out of the hotel and into the cab. They told the driver where they wanted to go and off they drove.

* * *

Next chapter will be them at the club . Review and lemme know how im doing . 


	9. Now Or Never

Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did though lol. I only own Michelle and Jen...Maybe more Oc's to come??

* * *

Shell, Randy and John got to the club first and Shell got a text message from Jen saying that their driver went the wrong way and now they were stuck in traffic but they should be there in about 5 or 10 minutes. Shell saw this as her opportunity to start her plan.

"Alright guys, we might as well not wait for them, lets go dance!" She told them

"I want something to drink first actually." John said

"Alright then, Randy you're gonna dance with me." She told them smirking about how easily this was falling into place and she walked off to the dance floor

"You alright with that?" Randy asked John

"Yeah or else she's gonna come back here and try to get me out there." He said laughing "Ill grab a table for all of us and watch for Jen and Carlito."

Randy smirked and said ok and went to find Shell.

Shell smirked as she saw him walking up to her. She then grabbed his arm and started dancing with him. It started clean at the beginning but it grew to be dirty by the next song with Shell grinding against Randy and Randy going right along with it. A slow song came on and Shell and Randy decided to dance to it. They were dancing pretty close and Randy saw this as a chance for him.

"_Its either now or never Orton...Kiss her now."_ Randy thought to himself

Shell looked him directly in the eyes and started smiling to let him know she was having a good time. Randy started to lean in for the kiss and Shell noticed this and quickly tried to make up her mind on what to do.

"There you guys are!" Jen said coming up to them before Randy actually kissed her. Shell was glad for Jen to show up but also kind of disappointed.

"_Damn Jen, could you have had any worse timing?" _Randy was thinking to himself

"Hey Jen." Shell replied not wanting to leave Randy's arms but the song ended and she knew Jen would want to know if anything happened or not. She grabbed Randy's hand and went to find John and their table. Jen and Carlito followed.

When they got to the table Shell gave John a quick kiss on the lips and sat down next to him.

"So when are you gonna dance with me." Shell asked John

"After I finish this beer." He told her and then put his arm around her neck. She smiled and leaned against him.

She was glad that she had John because he was so amazing and any girl would probably kill to be in her place. But then there was Randy. What would she do about Randy?

The night went on with them all having a good time. The time passed and when Shell checked the time she saw it was 12:45.

"Hey guys, we should probably get going, we have an autograph signing tomorrow" She informed the others.

"Party pooper!" A half drunk John told her.

"Drunken fool" she responded laughing as he pulled her closer and then kissed her

"Alright love birds, knock it off." Jen told them after seeing jealousy all over Randy's face.

Shell laughed and grabbed her purse and linked arms with Randy and John and walked out to get a cab.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I can't believe Randy tried to kiss you! And especially while John was in the same building and could have seen it!" Jen exclaimed after Shell told her what had gone on

"Well you were right about him being jealous I guess."

"So what are you going to do now?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean I really like John and he's amazing to be with. I have no history with him so that could be a good thing but it could also be a bad thing too. I always have fun while Im with him but then there's Randy too. I have history with Randy and he's amazing to be with too." She vented as she laid on the bed staring at the wall.

"Have you slept with John yet?"

"What? That has nothing to do with this conversation?" Shell replied defensively

"Yes it does, if you were ready to move on from Randy I think you would have slept with John already."

"Im not gonna just throw myself at a guy though."

"You and John have been going out for two months now. You haven't done anything besides making out. Randy's hands have been in places that John's haven't and you and Randy have never dated before!."

"So what, you want me to go to Randy instead of John?" Shell sighed realizing Jen was right

"No I want you to decide who you want and Im not making the choice for you." Jen said and went to take a shower leaving Shell there staring at the wall.

Shell decided she should probably get to bed and take some time to think about. She crawled into bed and fell asleep shortly after.

* * *

So whatcha think of the drama that's going on?

Im sorry I took so long to update guys! I just had finals so that took up alot of time so Im sorry:)

Who do you want her with...John or Randy?


	10. Confusion

**Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did though lol. I only own Michelle and Jen.**

* * *

"_ I love you Shell. I always have and I always will_"_ Randy told her and then gently kissed her_. _Not knowing what to do, she kissed him back and deepened the kiss._

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted this Randy."_

"_Well Im all yours now."_

Shell stood in the shower remembering her dream from that night. Needless to say, she hadn't slept too. She felt as she was being too pressured to choose who she wanted. She needed time to herself, time to think. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed in some jogging clothes she scribbled a note for Jen, who was still sleeping, saying that she went out for a jog and she'll be back later. She checked the clock and saw it was only 8:20.

"_Good I probably wont run into anyone this early"_

She made her way out of the hotel and began running, hoping to have this whole Randy-John situation figured out by the end of the day. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and check to see who it was.

_Randy Calling..._

"_Great just what I need" _Shell thought to herself

"Hello" She said plainly

"Hey! I was just calling to see if you want to hang out and grab something to eat with me around lunch then we can head to the signing."

"Sure, I haven't got anything else to do." She replied hoping that being with him would help solve some confusion.

"Alright, meet me in the lobby around 1."

"Sounds good to me. I'd better get back to jogging now, or else Im gonna get fat like you Orton."

"Ouch Shell. Too late for you, your already chubby." Randy replied laughing

"Yeah thanks." She said with a laugh. "Anyways I'll talk to ya later Bye!"

"Later"

"_He always knows how to make me laugh...But John does too."_ She thought to herself.

She stared at her phone for a second and finally decided to call John.

"Hi" Johns muffled voice came from the other end

"Hey sweetie, did I wake you?"

"I was half up when you called, I've got a damn hang over."

"Aww Im sorry, see what happens when you drink too much? Anyways I was calling to see if you wanna grab some breakfast in a little bit with me." She told him

"I don't know, you're kind of a strange looking person to be seen with."

"John!" She said giggling

"Im kidding babe! You're beautiful. I'll meet you in the lobby at 9:15. Im gonna go get ready now then. Later"

"Alright, See ya then. Bye" She said hanging up and checking the time. It was 8:40. She jogged back to the hotel. She decided to take another shower so she wasn't all sweaty when she went to be with John. She pulled on a pair of boot cut jeans and a blue tank top with a light blue faded skull on it. She finished it off with a pair of boots and a light amount of makeup. She checked the time and saw she had to meet John in 5 minutes.

Jen was just getting out of bed as Shell was finishing up.

"Hey where are you going." Jen asked her while yawning.

"Im going to have breakfast with John."

"So have you decided which one you want?"

"Not quite yet but Im definitely working on it, Don't worry."

"Well either way, I support your decision. They're both really great guys." Jen told her and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Jen. Id better go or else I'm gonna be late. We'll talk after the signing."

Shell told her and went out the door. She made her way down to the lobby and found John waiting there. She started to get butterflies in her stomach but wasn't sure why.

"Hey." He greeted her with a warm smile. "You look great."

"Thanks." She said blushing a little bit "Well ready to go get some food?"

"Sure, there's an Dennys right down the street, hows that sound?"

"As long as they have food I don't care where we go. Im starving." She said causing John to laugh

"Alright then wed better go before you starve to death." He said while grabbing her hand and leading her down the block to the Dennys there.

* * *

**Im sorry I haven't updated! Im just plain lazy and have had writers blocks. Im trying to decide who to put her with. Lemme know who you want! I think I know who Im gonna put her with though .**

**Next chapter: Breakfast with John, Lunch with Randy and the autograph signing.**


	11. Kisses and Clarity

**Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did though lol. I only own Michelle and Jen.**

* * *

"John your such a goof!" Shell told him. He was doing one of his many impressions while they waited for their breakfast to come.

"Yeah but you know you love it." He said with a smile

"I guess your right."

"You guess!? Don't make me come over there and tickle you woman!"

"Im not too worried about it champ." Shell told him with an evil smirk

Right after that, the waitress came and gave them their food causing them both to fall into a silence while they ate.

Finally John spoke up.

"Shell Im really glad you came here."

"Yeah I am too. I really like being with you John" She gave him a warm smile

He returned the smile and continued eating. They made small talk until they were finished. They paid the bill and left with time to waste.

"So what do you feel like doing?"

"There's not much to do, lets just go back to the hotel and do something there like go for a swim or watch tv." Shell suggested

"Sure, lets go swimming."

They made their way to the hotel and agreed to meet in the pool area in ten minutes. Michelle invited Jen and Carlito to come along. They were greeted by a whistle from John. He was eyeing up Shell in her bathing suit. It was a two piece that fit her body very nicely and black with blue hearts on it

"Lookin good Shell. Dress like that all the time and Ill never leave your side."

"Oh well in that case Im gonna dress like a nun and then you'll go away." Shell said playing around

John put on a puppy dog face causing the others to laugh and Shell sat in his lap.

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" She said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips

"Yes and now you're going into the pool for it!" He told her while picking her up and putting her over his shoulder

"No no! Its probably freezing!" She said trying to hold onto him and giggling at the same time. Jen and Carlito got the same idea as John got to the edge of the pool. They both walked up behind John and pushed him in while he still had Shell.

He surfaced in the water and started laughing.

"You guys are good."

"Yeah but their not fast enough." Shell said as she swam to the edge of the pool and grabbed both Jen and Carlito's wrist and pulled them into the pool

"Holy crap! This water is cold!!" Shrieked Jen causing everyone else to laugh

"Hey Carlito! Try not to soak up all the pool water in that afro of yours." John told him

"That's not cool."

"You're such a trouble maker." Shell told John and then kissed him

"Get a room!" Jen said and then splashed the two.

The four of them goofed off in the pool for awhile before they decided to get out. John and Carlito had to grab their scripts for tomorrow night and Jen and Michelle decided to go back up to their room.

"Well I have 2 hours til I have to meet Randy. Lets work on our lines for tomorrow." Shell told Jen

The two hours passed and Shell was waiting down in the lobby for Randy.

"_And he says Im slow."_ Shell thought to her self.

After a minute or two Randy showed up wearing a grey shirt with a faded logo and jeans.

"_Wow he looks good"_ Shell began thinking _"No Shell, get those thoughts out of your mind."_

"Hey." She said with a smile

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long, don't worry." Shell said giving him a smile.

"Alright well lets go." He said holding his arm out to her for her to link arms with him.

They walked to the park that was close by and found a hot dog stand there. They got two hot dogs and sat down on a bench nearby

"So how are you liking the WWE?"

"Its amazing! Our story line is the best."

"Well, I overheard some of the writers when I went to pick up my script, their talking about giving you the woman's belt."

"No way!! Wow, that's amazing!!" Shell told him with excitement in her voice

"Yeah I hope they give you it." They finished eating their hot dogs and were getting ready to go for a wall in the park

"Do you remember when we were kids and you beat up my first boyfriend?" Shell asked him after she remembered that

"Oh wow." Randy said laughing and then continued on "Yeah I remember that now that you mentioned it."

"I've always wondered why you did that."

Randy hesitated for a minute and decided to tell her anyways. "I liked you then and I was jealous of him. And I remember you got pissed at a lot of my girlfriends for small things."

"Oh god I remember that. But hey I was jealous of them too" Shell said laughing

"Remember who our first kisses were with?" Randy said with a smirk

"Yes!."

"Yeah Shell, I have to tell you, you kinda sucked."

"Hey it was my first kiss! And you weren't too great either!." Shell told him defensively

"Well it was my first kiss too. And today at the signing were going to have to kiss in front of everyone so I'll show you how good I really can be." Randy said while he stopped walking

"Ha! Orton, you only wish you could be an amazing kisser." Shell said stepping closer to him and poking his shoulder.

"Ill show you." He told her quietly as their faces began to get closer. They hesitated for a minute before Shell came back to her senses and pulled back

"We should get going, we don't wanna be late for the signing. Vince would have our heads." Shell said quietly and quickly.

"Yeah lets go."

They walked back to the hotel both trying to make conversation and try to act like that little thing incident didn't happen. When they got back Coach greeted them and told them where the signing was and to be there in 30 minutes. They ran into Jen and John at the lobby and they decided to go in the car together. Randy and John took front and Jen and Shell took back. Shell gave her best friend one of the "We need to talk" looks and Jen knew what it was about right away. They got to the signing and went to were they were supposed to be. Randy and Shell were placed next to each other.

The whole time fans were asking if they could get pictures of Randy and Shell kissing and every time they would only share a quick peck on the lips. Finally toward the end a WWE photographer came up to them and asked them to have an actual kiss and the fans started cheering. For a second they sat there and stared into each others eyes and began to get closer. They were pretty much picking up where they left off at the park just a little bit ago.

Their lips met and they both felt the spark between them. It almost became a make out session but Shell started to blush and pulled away and the fans cheered extremely loud. She wished they wouldn't have cheered because it got all the other wrestlers attention and they were all staring at Shell and Randy. Shell saw John had a look of jealousy on his face and looked to Jen for help.

"It didn't mean anything, you know that right?" Jen told John quickly

"Yeah I know, I just hate seeing my girl kiss someone else."

The rest of the signing went by and Carlito wanted to take Jen out. Jen made sure it was okay with Shell who told her it was alright and they'll talk later tonight.

Shell got a ride back to the hotel with John and Randy and when they got there she said good bye to both of them in the lobby and headed up to her room. When she got there she laid on the bed thinking for a little bit.

"_What the hell am I doing? I know who I want and its been in front of me the whole time"_ Shell thought to herself. She got up out of bed and pulled her shoes on and grabbed her key and then she walked out of her room and headed to the person's room.

* * *

**Haha I got you guys with a cliff hanger! .**

**You'll just have to wait til next chapter to find out who she wants :) Who do you think it is?**


	12. I love you?

**Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did though lol. I only own Michelle and Jen.**

* * *

As Shell waited for the answer on the other side of the door she felt butterflies in her stomach. She began to wonder if she was doing the right thing. Before she could think of the situation anymore the door opened up 

"Randy? What are you doing in John's room?" She asked as she saw the person behind the door

"Nice hello I get. But anyways, John and I were heading down for a workout soon. Now why are you here?"

"Oh okay, I guess I can come back later. I just want to talk to John about something." Shell told him, wanting to get out of there in a hurry.

"You can come with to work out with us and talk to him then if you want"

"No its alright, Ill go hang with Maria or something for awhile."

"Shell there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about." Randy said stepping out into the hallway

"_Oh god what could he want to say to me?" _Shell began thinking to herself

"I don't know exactly how to say this Michelle." Randy started but then decided to stop

"Say what Randy?" She asked him knowing something was up because he hardly used her full name.

"I love you Shell. I know your with John and everything but I've loved you for so long. I always tried to hide it but I thought that you deserved better than me so I always tried to push you away. I have no idea why Im telling you this now. Im sorry, Im gonna go back into the room now because I shouldn't said all that. Ill tell John you stopped by though." Randy said and then stepped back into the room, leaving Shell with a surprised expression on her face.

"Who was it?" John said coming out of the kitchen area of the hotel room

"It was Shell, She wanted to talk to you about something. I invited her to come with us but she said she'll come around later."

"Alright. Lets head out" John had actually heard the whole conversation because he had been standing on the other side of the door being the eavesdropper he is. He didn't want to say anything about it right now so he just silently followed Randy down to the gym.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Michelle sat in the same park she was in with Randy earlier that day. She lied down on the bench staring up at the sky and thinking about what just happened with Randy and him confessing to loving her. She couldn't decide if she wanted to kiss him or smack him the next time she saw him. She sighed and got up, as she got up to go back to the hotel she decided to see if any of the divas wanted to go out shopping with her so she could talk to them.

She pulled out her phone and texted Maria, Trish and Jen to see what they were up to and to see if they wanted to go out. Trish and Jen agreed to meet her in the hotel lobby in a few minutes but Maria was busy with something else and said she might be able to join later on.

She met up with the girls and instantly started talking

"You guys I am going to kill Randy"

"What? Why?" Trish asked confused

"What did he do this time?" Jen said knowing something was up

"I went to go talk to John today and of course Randy has to be in his room. Of all people Randy! I guess they were getting ready to go and work out but anyways Randy says he has to "talk to me". More like confuse me even more! He confesses that he loves me and thought I "deserved" better than him all these years. And now I don't know what to do" She said collapsing into a sofa chair.

"What? That boys has lost his mind! Im going to talk to him right now." Jen told her

"No you're not" Shell said with a stern look on her face.

"Fine Ill save it for later."

"Lets go see a movie and then go shopping. It'll help get your mind off of it" Trish suggested

Both Jen and Shell agreed and the three of them left to find the movie theater. They saw 28 Weeks Later and then went to the local mall. They decided to go get their nails done and went shopping for some outfits. By the end of the day Shell was feeling better and didn't want to go back to the hotel because she knew she would have to see Randy and John eventually. They decided to go out for dinner at Italian place close-by. After dinner they walked back to the hotel. Shell and Jen said goodbye and went to their room.

"So what are you gonna do about the situation?"

Shell sighed and laid down on her bed "I have no idea Jen. I want both of them"

" I know but things just don't work that way. Maybe you should talk to John about the situation. Ill go talk to Randy now."

Shell knew she was right "Alright lets go talk to them."

"Good luck." Jen told her friend as they headed to the guys rooms.

"Yeah I think Ill definitely need it." Shell mumbled to herself and walked away.

* * *

Ahh I cant believe it took me forever to update, I have no idea what happened. But there ya go! Im working on the next chapter-Im sorry this one took so long though!! 

Reviewss 33


	13. Over?

Note: I don't own anything in the WWE, I wish I did though lol. I only own Michelle and Jen.

* * *

John sat in his room thinking about what had happened that day. He knew he had to keep Randy away from Shell. He saw the look in her eye whenever she was with Randy. John could tell that part of her still loved Randy and that scared him to know he could lose her. But then he couldn't take Shell away from her best friend. He was in one hell of a predicament.

_**Knock Knock**_

"Who the hell is that." John grumbled to himself while getting up to get the door. He opened it to find Shell on the other side

"Hey, Can we talk?" Shell asked slowly

"Yeah come in." He said and held the door open for her

**XxxxxxX**

Randy laid on his bed staring blankly at the T.V. But his mind was still on Shell. On why it took so long for him to realize that he loved her. Why did it have to be now? Why couldn't it have been before John came into the picture? A knock at the door drew him out of his thoughts. He got up to find Jen on the other side. She walked right in without saying anything.

"Well hi to you too." Randy said sarcastically

"What are you up to Randall Keith Orton? And don't lie to me because I know when you're lying." Jen asked getting right to the point

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Shell. What the hell are you doing?

Randy sighed and laid back down on the bed. He didn't really want to get into this right now, but if he knew Jen like he though then she would force him to talk.

"I have no idea Jen." He began "I've always felt this way for Shell but I never wanted to say anything. I never wanted to make things weird between me and her. I have always cared for her as more than a friend but I didn't want to go any farther than that. I didn't want to end up hurting her. I've seen her cry so many times and I don't think I could stand knowing that I'd eventually be the reason she'd cry."

"Randy, you not admitting your feelings to her made her cry. She always thought she was never good enough or that she was ugly. You have no idea how many times she cried out of frustration. Or that night you guys slept together, That was hard on her because she thought she was finally getting somewhere with you"

"It makes no difference anyways now. She's with John and she's happy, that's what matters." Randy said trying to end the discussion.

"No Randy, It does make a difference now. She still wants you but now its even worse because of John. Why couldn't you have admitted your feelings before? Now someone is bound to get hurt, whether its you or John. John cares for her, we both know that."

"I know that. I just don't know what to do." Randy honestly told her.

**XxxxxxX**

Meanwhile in John's room...

"Im glad you stopped by actually. I do want to talk to you about something. But you can go first on what you wanted to talk about." John told her

"No you go ahead, what I have to say can wait." Shell said not wanting to have to talk about it.

"Alright well its about Randy."

"Oh really? Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about too." Shell said, now wondering what John could possibly have to say about it.

"I heard you guys talking in the hallway. I heard him say he loved you. I want to know, Do you love him?"

"John...he's my best friend."

"That's not answering the question."

"Fine. I have no idea if I do or not. But Im with you John so he doesn't matter." Shell said while grabbing John's hand

"I don't want you around him anymore Shell." John said trying to hold in the frustration.

"Im sorry, I don't think I heard you right?" Shell said surprised at what he just told her.

"I said, I don't want you to hang out with him anymore."

" What the hell John? What gives you the right to say that!? You can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with. Im going to hang out with my best friend whether or not you approve of it" Jen said dropping his hand and standing up

"Im trying to prevent you from making a mistake that could screw up our relationship!"

"No you're trying to be a control freak and Im not going to stand here and take it. I think the only mistake I made was getting into this relationship with you." Shell replied coldly

"Fine if you're going to be like that than leave and go run off to Randy!" John yelled

"You know what? I will" Shell yelled back and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. And headed right for Randy's room of course.

John groaned in frustration knowing that he probably just did her and Randy a favor by just letting her walk out of the room.

**XxxxxxX**

"Im just going to wait this out and hopefully it'll blow over." Randy told her

"Im glad I at least got to talk to you about this. Id better go though, I have a date with Carlito later and I don't really want to be late." She said staring at the clock that read 9:30

"Alright Ill see ya later." He said pulling his cousin into a hug. Jen walked out of the room and Randy closed the door behind her. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Randy figured it was Jen again and she probably had forgot something. He opened it to find a very pissed off Shell instead.

"Hey Shell what's going on?" He asked worried

Shell pushed him inside of the room and immediately started kissing him.

Randy was surprised at this at first but he didn't want to stop her because he was enjoying it way too much. Finally he thought of what would happen if John found out and pulled back.

"Shell what about John?"

"Were over." She said pushing Randy onto the bed and then started kissing him again.

Again he stopped her. " What do you mean over?"

"I went over there to talk, he said he didn't want me to hang around with you anymore and I basically told him to screw off and I ended it right there."

Knowing that was enough for Randy. He wanted Shell more than anything right now.

"Be my girl then" Randy asked hopefully

Shell smiled at him. Finally she was getting what she wanted. To be with Randy..

"Its about time Orton." She said before she kissed him

"Is that a yes?"

"Thats a hell yes." She told him and then started kissing him again. Slowly things started heating up more and more. A couple minutes later they were tugging at each others clothes. They both had wanted this for so long...

* * *

Okay So I know it took forever for me to update and Im REALLY sorry about that. I've been super busy over summer and school getting out and everything. I have the next chapter written though and It should be up soon too

And you guys are gonna hate me for putting her with Randy hehe...


End file.
